


Heal

by turtlesandalpacas



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PLEASE READ THE TAGS OK, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rating May Change, Strangers to Lovers, no beta we die like renfri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesandalpacas/pseuds/turtlesandalpacas
Summary: “I understand, master Witcher. But please, just consider it. We cannot pay the full price, not in coin. I’ll bring him so you can take a look. Please.”Him?The alderman was out of the room before Geralt could reply, coming back a few minutes later with a sobbing beta woman and-A male omega.-----------Alternatively: Reluctantly, Geralt receives an omega as payment for a contract. He didn’t really think this through.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of geraskier fics to read so I just decided to write my own :)
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to point any mistakes heheh

Getting cheated on payment was part of a Witcher’s life, really. Therefore, when the alderman said he couldn’t _actually_ give him the promised 400 golden coins for the werewolf’s head, Geralt wasn’t even surprised.

There was little he could do about it. The beast was already dead, its head sitting at the alderman’s table for proof.

At least he wasn’t being spat on or chased out of the village. Small mercies.

Geralt was already turning to leave, resigned with the hundred-something coins he’d been given, when the alderman spoke again.

“I am sorry, master Witcher, you see,” the man said apprehensively, “I did not mean to cheat you. It was a miscalculation from my part, and I beg for your comprehension.”

Geralt hummed.

“Of course,” the alderman continued, fear dripping from his voice, “I do not wish to provoke your ire, master Witcher. So, I beg that you accept something else as a part of your payment.”

The man probably afraid the _Butcher of Blaviken_ would gut him for cheating. The thought left a sour taste in Geralt’s mouth.

“I take payment in coin only,” he growled.

“I understand, master Witcher. But please, just consider it. We cannot pay the full price, not in coin. I’ll bring him so you can take a look. Please.”

_Him?_

The alderman was out of the room before Geralt could reply, coming back a few minutes later with a sobbing beta woman and-

A male omega.

Geralt was too dumbstruck to speak.

“He’s perfectly healthy, I assure you,” the alderman said, and the woman- probably his wife- sobbed once again, “and very compliant, serves me very well. You’ll have no trouble.”

Geralt could only hum- which the man apparently took as an incentive.

“I assume the road must become very lonely,” he continued, showing him an ugly smile, “and of course, you’d save a lot of money from brothels. You could even sell his body, make some good money off of him-”

At that, Geralt growled, his hand going to the hilt of his iron sword-

“Or maybe not!” the man said, his face turning pale, “if you’re one of those more _possessive_ alphas, of course you can keep him just for you-”

“Please!” the woman interrupted, crying loudly.

“Shut up, woman!” the alderman shushed her. “Go back home.”

“You know what this- this _beast_ ,” she spat, glaring at Geralt, “will do to him.”

“It’s either him or you,” he threatened. “Although I don’t know what use a Witcher would have for an old hag of a beta.”

The woman opened her mouth to argue, but suddenly the omega spoke.

“I will go,” he said, looking at the woman, “please. I will go.”

“Julian, he’s a _Witcher_!” she cried, “please, he’ll kill you, he’ll tear you apart-”

“I’ll be fine, Olenna. Let me. Please,” he said, smiling at her, but Geralt could smell the sour scent of fear that dripped from him. “Please- the village needs you here. Promise me you’ll be alright.”

Olenna covered her eyes, sobbing, but gave him a tiny nod after a few tense seconds.

“Is it settled, then, master Witcher?” the alderman asked, seemingly unaffected by the altercation.

Geralt had every intent to say no. Of telling the man to fuck off, taking the meager coin he’d been given and going away. But the thought of leaving the omega at the alderman’s mercy didn’t sit right.

He observed the omega with detail for the first time. The man- boy? Didn’t look like a teenager but couldn’t be older than his earlier twenties. He was tall- taller than most men, nearly Geralt’s height- and skinny, with brown hair and impressive blue eyes. He was dressed in filthy rags, his body dirty and covered in bruises.

No, he couldn’t leave the omega there. He couldn’t.

He could drop the boy at the next town, maybe- or perhaps he had some family, someone looking for him? He could escort him back to them. That obviously abused omega deserved at least that.

“I’ll take him,” he grunted.

The alderman smiled again, seeming relieved.

“Good. Go on then, Dandelion,” he ordered, harshly shoving the omega at the Witcher’s direction.

Geralt wanted to cut his throat.

But he couldn’t have another Blaviken.

Instead, he just grabbed the coin purse and left, the omega following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My autocorrect keeps trying to write 'Gerald' instead of Geralt and I'm slowly losing my mind
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please let me know what you think!

The omega had been silent on the road for the whole day, the scent of fear never abandoning him. He kept his head down, mounted on Roach- because the boy seemed _injured_ and Geralt wouldn’t force him to walk, flinching every time the Witcher looked at him.

Geralt wanted to comfort him, to tell the boy he’d be alright, that Geralt would never- hurt him, rape him, anything. Tell him that he was safe.

But he just couldn’t force the words through his mouth. He wasn’t good at talking in general, much less at comforting people.

So, he just kept silent and walked.

They had approximately an hour until sundown, which meant they could make it to the next town if they hurried. Geralt had wondered, briefly, if he should get on Roach and run to the town so he could get a room at the inn but decided against it. He didn’t have much coin- and most innkeepers would charge extra to host a Witcher, and the omega would be certainly terrified to share a horse with him. He already smelled fearful even though Geralt hadn’t done anything-

Anyway.

He decided against it.

That meant, however, that he’d have to spend the night in the woods with a hurt and possibly traumatized omega for company.

When they approached a river, half an hour later, he tugged Roach’s reins, conducting her through the woods to a nearby clearing.

The omega remained still, silently mounted on Roach.

Trying to sound as non-threatening as he could, Geralt turned to him.

“You can come down,” he said, then added, “I can help you if you need.”

Trembling, the boy dismounted- or tried to, losing balance, and falling face first on the floor.

Geralt immediately reached out for the omega, helping him up, only to be received with a flinch and a frightened whine as the boy recoiled from his touch as if he’d been burned.

“Please,” the omega whimpered, “please don’t.”

The omega stumbled backwards, and Geralt instinctively reached out and grabbed him by his shoulders, steadying him.

“I just want-” Geralt spoke, his voice a bit harsher than he wished, “just stay still.”

To his surprise, the boy complied, fight abandoning his body as he stood there, trembling, and closed his eyes.

Geralt nearly sighed in relief, but then a strong smell of urine hit his nose.

The boy had panicked and wet himself.

_Fuck._

Slowly, Geralt retreated his hands from the omega’s shoulders, careful not to scare him again.

The omega kept still, tears spilling from his closed eyes.

 _You’re safe with me. I don’t mean to hurt you, I accepted you as payment because the thought of leaving you with that disgusting man was unbearable to me. I will keep you safe. I’ll find you a home and then I’ll leave if you want me to._ That’s what Geralt wanted to say.

“You need to wash.” That’s what Geralt managed to say, half a minute later. “The river.”

The omega looked at him warily through his lashes, still trembling. Not wanting to scary him any further, Geralt took a few steps back, pointing at the river with his head.

Seeming to compose himself, the omega walked slowly to the river, stepping waist-deep into the water with his clothes still on. He started scrubbing himself with his hands, and it was not long before his teeth began to chatter.

_Fuck._

It wasn’t winter _yet_ , but the nights were getting colder already. With wet clothes, the boy would die from hypothermia.

Quickly, Geralt fished a shirt from his things. He offered it to the shivering omega.

“You’ll freeze to death like that,” he groaned. “Finish washing and change.”

The omega stilled, and a new wave of fear hit Geralt’s nose. But his expression turned blank, and he walked out of the river, grabbing the shirt that was offered. Then, without looking at the Witcher, he started to undress. Geralt turned his face away- which made his instincts scream in protest, at the thought of letting a stranger out of sight- but the boy deserved a modicum a privacy. Besides, malnourished and hurt, he could not be much of a threat to a Witcher.

“I’m done,” the omega whispered, a few minutes later.

Geralt looked at him. Despite his height, the shirt covered him to the mid-thighs, not exactly decent but better than nothing- and better than urine-soaked rags. His body was far from clean, the quick wash in the river not enough to get rid of weeks- maybe months- of dirt and grease. But it was a bit cleaner. He’d need a proper bath once they were in town- and once Geralt had enough coin to pay for said bath.

“Wait there. Sit,” Geralt said, pointing to a log near the center of the clearing. It felt wrong to order a human being around, but he just didn’t know how to proceed.

He hadn’t thought that through.

Grunting, he began setting up camp, the familiar routine helping him focus. He tended to Roach, spread out his bedroll. Then, he collected wood, placing it near the place where the omega sat. The boy kept his head down, but Geralt could feel his eyes watching his every move.

The omega let out an alarmed gasp, his head shooting upwards when Geralt used Igni to light up the campfire.

“It’s just magic,” the Witcher mumbled.

 _It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re safe with me,_ he didn’t say.

No one would be safe with a Witcher.

Food, now. None of them had eaten for at least one day.

There was no way he’d leave the boy alone in the woods to try and catch some meat, so his provisions would have to do. He had a few slices of stale bread, 3-day-old stew, and a handful of nuts.

Not a lot, but enough so they wouldn’t starve.

Sighing, Geralt sat by the fire and began warming up the stew. The omega’s stomach let out a loud growl at the scent of food.

Geralt looked up.

The boy flinched as if he expected a punishment for making a noise.

He probably did.

Geralt tried to appear as gentle as he could.

“Just a moment. Soon it will be warm and then you can have it,” he promised- the stew would be more nutritious, and the boy was in desperate need of some meat. Geralt could go through this night with bread and some nuts.

The omega just stared blankly at him, but he grabbed the stew when Geralt deemed it warm enough a few minutes later. And he flinched just a little.

Small progresses.

Geralt even tried to start a _conversation_.

“The woman. She called you Julian.”

“Yes.”

“And the alderman called you Dandelion.”

Another “yes,” this time a little weaker.

“What do you prefer?”

The omega looked at him warily for a moment, then murmured, “Julian.”

After they’d finished their meager dinner, Geralt turned to the bedroll.

“Go on, then. You can sleep there.” He’d sleep on the floor. Unpleasant, of course, but necessary. There was only one bedroll, and the boy needed it more than him.

“Okay,” Julian answered, to Geralt’s surprise, then walked to the bedroll, head down.

Small progresses, indeed.

Feeling maybe a bit contented, Geralt went to check on Roach, then laid his cloak on the ground.

Not a bedroll, but it would do.

Before he could lay down, however, his attention was caught by a tiny gasp coming from the omega.

He turned to the bedroll. Nothing.

Then, another gasp.

“Are you alright?” Geralt asked, walking to him.

“It’s fine!” Julian replied, maybe trying to sound… cheery? He failed, anyway.

“What are you doing?” Geralt insisted, concerned. Julian looked up from the bedroll, his mouth curving in a forced smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“It’s fine, really… You see, I’m just- I’m just stretching a bit. You know. Please?” When Geralt didn’t answer (he didn’t really know what to answer), Julian’s expression turned pleading. “Just let me stretch. It won’t take long, I promise. Please. It’s just… It’ll hurt too much. Please. I’ve done everything you asked, I washed myself, I changed clothes, I sat and waited, please, just- it’ll be easier for you too, to- to slip in-” and he gave another forced smile.

Then Geralt finally understood what was happening.

“Stop,” he growled. “Stop!”

The omega flinched, panicking, and tears flooded his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I stopped, please, I won’t do it again, please don’t-”

Geralt raised a hand, his head spinning, and Julian silenced. For a few moments, he focused on his breath, trying not to throw up.

“You don’t need to- to prepare yourself,” he spoke as soon as he could, desperate to end the conversation. “I won’t hurt you in that way.”

“I don’t-” Julian looked sincerely confused.

“Just go to sleep. Please.”

Geralt couldn’t sleep that night. And, judging by the unsteady breathing he could hear coming from the bedroll, neither could Julian.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [turtlesandalpacas](https://turtlesandalpacas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
